Mind, Body and Soul
by godborn
Summary: A troubled young woman joins the Xmen but as previously unknown connections are discovered, questions about her past and her loyalty begin to form. Who is she and why does she feel the need to lie? And what is her connection to the Brotherhood? OC R&R!
1. Angry Tears

_X-men assemble in the library. Cerebro has located an out of control mutant. _Xavier's thought-voice echoed out across the mansion. The X-men stopped whatever they were doing suddenly. Logan jumping up from fixing his bike, Kitty from emailing Lance, Rogue from exercising in the training room. _Hurry._ Xavier's voice sounded worried. Several of the approaching X-men began to run, the Professor never sounded worried.

The library was packed, as even the New Mutants had come running. The Professor created a steeple with his fingers in front of him.

"Cerebro located a mutant attacking the Sisters of Charity hospital earlier today. I believe the mutant is a telepath and simply lost control" His voice was steady and even, different from his thought-voice.

"Professor?" asked Jean "Why do you think it's a telepath?"

"Because" Said the Professor turning towards Jean, "Several of the doctors and nurses no longer remember who they are"

"Oh" said Jean quietly

"I've had Cerebro locate her. She's been gradually heading north towards Bayville but seems to be tiring" The Professor shook his head "For reasons unknown to me, she seems to think someone in Bayville will help her"

Scott shrugged "Maybe she's heard of the institute?"

"I highly doubt it," said the professor "We have concealed the institute too well. You need to head her off before she reaches Bayville. If she does, she risks exposing us all. The world is not ready." The others nodded.

"Are you sending all of us?" asked Jean. The professor shook his head.

"Logan and Storm will go as well as Scott, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt and you, Jean" The X-men named nodded. "Be careful and _hurry" _

"Come on kids" Growled Logan " We got a job to do"

They hurried through the mansion, none of them speaking but all of them casting worried glances at each other. When they finally reached the hanger, everyone climbed in the X-Jet and strapped themselves down.

_I'm sending you her co-ordinates now. _Said the professor's thought-voice as a slow moving dot appeared on the jet's radar.

"Got her" growled Wolverine as the jet took to the air.

A few moments later it pulled into land outside Bayville. Kitty phased through the bottom of the jet and there was a loud "Bamf" as Kurt teleported outside the Jet. The others walked out of the jet warily. It was getting dark and the many trees cast long shadows.

"Fan out" said Storm quietly "and be careful" the X-men slowly began to move apart. Suddenly they heard a wordless scream from in the trees and young woman, maybe early twenties, stepped from the enclosing shadows of the birch trees. Logan, Scott and Kurt looked away, her shirt hung from her body in torn pieces.

Storm stepped forwards, her hand spread wide in the universal sign of peace,

"We don't want to hurt you. We just want to talk" Storm's voice was gentle. The woman said nothing but gestured violently to her right. Storm went flying, her body hitting a tree and crumpling to the ground.

"Ororo!" Wolverine called. When she didn't answer he turned to the young woman. "You'll pay for that," he said, his claws coming out. He snarled as he leaped at her. Her hand came up, stopping him in mid-air. The woman was sobbing, her face streaked with tears.

"Where is he? He can help me! Where is he?" Her voice was rising becoming louder and more angry. "Is he dead?" Her voice was hysterical. "Did you kill him?" Her hand shoved forwards throwing Wolverine into the X-jet with a thump.

Scott's blast hit her hard, knocking her to her knees and apparently her senses. She held her face in her hands and the X-men could hear the sounds of sobbing. She raised her head, the tears finally drying up.

" I'm so sorry," she sobbed "I can't control it! So angry…" Jean crouched next to the woman.

"Whatever it is we can help you! Teach you control it!" Jean rested her hand on the woman's shoulder. The woman flinched at the touch. She reached up and removed Jean's hand.

"Don't," She said quietly "I…" She threw her head back and screamed as _something_ ripped itself from her body. At first the X-men couldn't see it but they could _feel _it. Slowly it became more real forming into a body. It was the woman but without the tears and with a kind smile.

"Hello" It said kindly when it noticed the X-men "My name's Catherine"


	2. Scared

Well I forgot to write a disclaimer into my last piece so…

Disclaimer: This disclaimer applies to all and future entries into the story Mind, Body and Soul. X-men: Evolution and its characters are not my property but are the property of Marvel and WB. This writing and the character Catherine (Soul) is my creation and cannot be used without my permission.

That should keep the lawyers of my back! Anyway I left it at a complete cliffy last time so I'm updating early! (Lucky you!) Anywho, I need reviews people! I can't make my writing better if there aren't any reviews!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A young woman sat clutching her head in the professor's library.

"My name is Catherine…Catherine…Steneker" She said hesitantly. The professor nodded.

"And you're a mutant he supplied. "From what I've heard you're a telepath capable of removing your soul from your body. You got angry and lost control. If I may ask… Why a hospital and why those doctors and nurses?" For a moment there was silence and the assembled X-men stared at her, waiting. Her face dropped into her hands.

"Oh my god" she said, her voice barely a whisper. She raised her head to look at the professor. "They killed him" Her voice was choked "He was just a baby… We hadn't even chosen a name!" Tears began to run down her already tear-streaked face. "They took him from me and they killed him!" Kitty felt a pang of sympathy for this tearful woman, She took a seat nest to her.

"Who did they take?" Asked Kitty gently. Catherine turned her head to look at Kitty.

"My son," she whispered quietly. "They took my son," Suddenly her body crumpled and she lay asleep on the couch. Kitty looked up. The professor had to fingers pressed to his right temple. Kitty raised her eyebrows, questioning.

"She needs rest." He explained.

"She can sleep in my room," said Kitty "Since Rogue got her own room…" She shrugged. "it's felt kinds, like, empty." The professor nodded.

"That would be suitable. Henry, if you would be so kind as to take our new student to her room"

"My pleasure," he said, leaning over the couch to pick her up. When he was gone, Cyclops spoke.

"That was slightly surreal…" he said carefully.

"Tell me about it." Said Kitty with a slight smile. Everyone shuddered with the memories. It had been a very strange flight back. Catherine's soul had carried Catherine's unconscious body into the X-jet and had held her throughout the entire flight. But as soon as they landed, her soul had fled back Catherine's body and the weakened Catherine had been helped out of the jet and into the mansion. She had agreed to stay at the school, at least until the full extent of her powers were discovered. She had told them very little about who she was. She was from a town south of Bayville called Ashland. Everything else she had simply that she couldn't remember.

"Professor?" Asked Kurt "Is it true that she can't remember?"

"It's hard to tell Kurt" Said the professor "She's a telepath as well and she had mental walls up everywhere"

"So," Said Jean "she's either got a lot of secrets or is really paranoid!" Everyone chuckled but the professor.

"Or she's very scared" he said, "I caught a few memories when I made her sleep. She's been through more than we could ever imagine. But I know why she attacked that hospital."

"Why?" Asked Rogue "Ah mean, why would someone do something like that?"

"She believes they killed her son." Said the professor "I don't know if it true but she certainly believes it. To add to that her fiancée discovered she was a mutant and left her. I think to much for her and she lost control. For now I just think we need to be understanding and hope she comes to trust us." The X-men nodded.

"Right now all I want is my sleep!" Said Kitty with a big yawn. The others nodded and began to yawn as well. They trooped off to bed, leaving only Storm and Wolverine with the professor. Luckily, Storm's sudden meeting with a tree hadn't resulted in any broken bones and Wolverine had healed up nicely.

"She's hiding something Charles" growled Wolverine "I could smell it all over her." Storm nodded in agreement.

"She wanted someone in Bayville. She seemed to think he could help" Storm raised her eyebrows at the Professor. "Shouldn't we question her more in the morning?" The professor shook his head.

"Her past has been extremely traumatic. She's barely clinging to reality. Her mind's in disarray and she's scared out of her wits. This person might not even be real" he said with a shrug. "I doubt any of her secrets will harm us. We must hope that someday she may tell us the whole story." Storm nodded her approval.

"Maybe she will let something slip while with the children?"

"Let us hope so" Said the professor his face worried.


	3. Old Memories

Well everyone thanks for the reads and the reviews! I like to feel appreciated! Sorry about the late update, you know the drill, homework and school stuff. I'll probably be updating on a more regular basis once summer starts and my teachers leave me alone for a little while…

Disclaimer: Catherine's mine. Everyone else… not so much.

Everyone sat chugging their cereal. Kitty looked up and saw a cleaner, less crazy Catherine. She shook her head. Last night seems so far away, she thought. At least Catherine much better in some proper clothes and with her thick brown hair tied up. Suddenly Kitty realised something.

"So you like got a name yet?" asked Kitty, smiling kindly.

"umm…Catherine?" said Catherine, looking slightly puzzled.

"No, silly! You're an X-men now! You need a name!" Seeing Catherine's blank look, she continued "Like I'm Shadowcat, and Kurt's Nightcrawler and Scott's Cyclops." Catherine looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I guess you could call me Soul," She said tentatively.

"Soul it is then!" Said Kitty "come one!" Kitty grabbed Catherine's arm and began to pull her towards the door when the phone rang. Kitty let go of Catherine and dove for the phone but there was a loud a bamf and Nightcrawler had the phone. He answered it.

"Oh hello _Lance" _Said Kurt, with a glance in Kitty's direction. "No, I'm sorry but she's not available."

Give me the phone you little blue fuzzball!" Cried Kitty as she let go of Catherine and chased after Kurt. Her and Kurt impromptu cereal fight caused such a ruckus only the ever watchful Wolverine saw Catherine clutch for support when Lance's name was mentioned. Logan sidled over to her.

"Know him?" Catherine jumped and for a moment her face was contorted in rage and fear. But the moment passed so quickly even Logan thought he was imagining it.

"Know who?" She asked, almost too innocently.

"Lance… Kitty's boyfriend" growled Logan, his displeasure with Kitty's choice in men obvious.

"Never met him." She said breezily "What's his last name?" She asked.

"Alvers" grumbled Scott from next to them. Logan nodded a greeting.

"What Shades said" Catherine shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I've never heard of him Is he an X-men too?"

While Logan simply shook his head, Scott hissed a vehement "No!" and stalked away.

_Lance Alvers better known, as Avalanche is a member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants under the control of Magneto and the shape-shifter Mystique._ The professor's mental voice interrupted. Catherine jumped and swore. "Get out of my head" She hissed angrily, to nothing in particular. "Get out, get out, get out"

_Catherine Steneker, I am not " in your head". We may be communicating but I am unaware of your thoughts. Please calm yourself. _

"I am have secrets in there that are not mine to tell." She growled, surprisingly like Wolverine himself. "And that I have no wish to reveal." Suddenly her face fell and she looked, slightly defeated. "People trusted me." Her voice was sincere. She finished, turning and stalking from the room, just as Kitty wrenched the phone from Kurt's hands. When she rounded the corner out of the sight of the X-men, she could no longer hold back her tears. She began to run, subconsciously turning corners and dodging confused new recruits, as she ran from the mansion, from the names that reminded her of a time lost. She kept running, even after she had fled the building.

_Catherine, where are you running? _The professor didn't try to stop her, just asked a question.

_Away_ Her mental voice was composed, a huge contrast to her tear streaked face and wild eyes. _Away from here. I'll be back. I just need to get away. _The professor felt her wild thoughts and consented.

Return in an hour or we'll send out a search party. Mutants are still not welcomed here. 

Catherine nodded, still sobbing, as she ran towards Bayville.

FIN (of chapter)

- -

So… Read and review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Promise!

foreveramutant


End file.
